Tell Mick He Just Made
by Wolfish-Insanity
Summary: Elliot can’t believe what’s happened. But she does believe that she hates him for it. Warnings: onesided Elliot/JD, JD/Perry, ElliotAngst, slash, mild language. Not a songfic.


Another fic for scrubsfichallng.

Title: Tell Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today  
Challenge: 17: Please Don't Stop The Music  
Pairing: JD/Perry, Elliot/JD sort of. One-sided  
Rating: K+  
Warning: slash, ElliotAngst, mild language  
Summary: Elliot can't believe what's happened. But she does believe that she hates him for it.  
Note: You know, I'm actually not a HUGE Fall Out Boy fan or anything. I think they're okay. It's just irony that makes me continually write things from their songs.

__

Let's play this game called "when you catch fire"  
I wouldn't piss to put you out  
Stop burning bridges and drive off of them  
So I can forget about you

So bury me in memory  
His smile's your rope  
So wrap it tight around your throat

-"Tell Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today", Fall Out Boy

* * *

We all stared at them. We shouldn't have been, though. We've officially known for two weeks. We _know_ how they feel about each other. It's still shocking, though. Seeing them like that. Smiling at each other _that_ way. _That_ look in their eyes. I don't know if we'll ever stop being shocked.

I know I'll never stop being disgusted.

"Oh, hey, Elliot." JD had finally noticed me there, standing with my arms crossed. Glaring. He doesn't look me in the eye. He instead looks over at Carla and Turk, smiling. You can see the 'help me' look in his eyes. Dr. Cox is just glaring back, hand firmly around JD's waist. Challenging me.

They know how I feel about them. I loved JD. I really had. We had just had a wonderful night together. He comforted me over my latest breakup, cuddling with me on the couch. We were watching an old movie. It was one of the nicest nights of my life. I realized while we were laying there exactly how I felt about him. I cared for him more than anyone. Loved him.

So I thought I'd give him a kiss, show him how I felt. I leaned up, edging closer to his face. He just wrapped his arms tighter around me. I thought that was the 'go for it' signal. So I did.

"…Elliot? What are you--Mmff!" I pressed my lips against his, sliding my hand up his chest.

He pushed me away. "Elliot!" The look on his face was one of surprise. And something else.

Despair.

"Yes, JD?" I tried to keep my voice level, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach I get before something bad is about to happen.

"Elliot, what the hell are you doing?"

"JD, I love you."

"What?" he cried, flinging himself off the couch. "Surely… you can't… No!"

I stared up at him, tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. It made them burn. "JD, what's wrong?"

"Elliot… I can't… I just…" he looked scared, desperate. I've never seen him this way.

"What?" I didn't want to tell him it was okay, he didn't have to love me back. He _had_ to. I needed him to.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. I just… can't." He walked quickly toward the door of his and Turk's apartment, grabbing his jacket.

"JD, wait!" I called, struggling to climb over the back of the couch. It was too late. He had slammed the door and was probably already on the stairs, running for his life. I slumped back down and began sobbing, holding a pillow tightly to my chest.

Turk and Carla came home maybe an hour or two after that. I was still crying, but quieter. Carla was immediately by my side, forcing the story out of me. She made Turk carry me to their room, curling beside me. She hugged me tightly while I cried into her shirt, and she told Turk to fetch her when JD came back. She made him wait in the living room, ready to grab him.

He never came back.

The next day, I rode to work with Carla and Turk. I wasn't on-call or anything. I just didn't want to be alone. I wouldn't admit to myself that I really just wanted to see him.

And he was there. He was waiting for us by the door. Before Carla could rip his head off, Dr. Cox forced us to listen to him, yelling loudly. I only wondered what he was doing there for a brief second.

They forced us into the abandoned on-call room to talk. Turk held Carla back, near the farthest wall. I sat down on one of the beds, near JD. He was standing in front of us, trying to prepare himself for a beating. Dr. Cox stood in the corner, looking at him encouragingly. Again, I didn't really pay attention to him. I should have.

"I… Elliot… we, uh…" he stumbled over words, clearly not knowing what to say. He stood there, babbling like that for five minutes before someone broke in.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Dr. Cox strode over, grabbed JD's waist, and slammed him into a kiss.

Everyone gasped louder than you could really imagine. Turk nearly screamed, flinging himself back against the wall. Carla stared, eyes impossibly wide. But there was something in her eyes. It wasn't surprise, it was like… confirmation. I forgot how to breath.

JD finally broke apart the kiss, face flushed, but no shame or confusion on his face. Just slight embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Well, umm… as Dr. Cox just demonstrated…. Uhh…." Dr. Cox rolled his eyes and decided to speak for him. "Newbie and I are together. That's why he ran away from you, Barbie. So put on your big girl panties and suck it up. He's mine. Back off. Alright, we're done, Newbie. Let's go." He grabbed JD's wrist and attempted to drag him out the door. JD resisted.

"No, Perry, we have to talk to them!"

"Why?"

"Why the hell do you think?" JD stared him down. Dr. Cox finally just groaned and released his wrist. He slumped back into the corner. JD sighed and looked over at us.

"…guys?" We talked for a while. Well, they all talked. I just sat still and listened, nodding every once in a while. I tried and failed to keep the growing disdain from showing on my face. No one commented on it.

And here we are now.

Carla had accepted it quickest. She had expected it, anyway.

Turk is getting used to it, slowly. He still thinks it's gross when they act out at all in public, and he is super protective of JD, but otherwise he accepts it. He doesn't care who JD likes, as long as it's not Carla.

I feel my hatred of the two of them growing daily. It almost encompasses my entire body. Any time I see them, I have to resist the urge to stab them both, twisting whatever weapon I use tightly in their stomachs, their throats. I want nothing more than for both of them to die.

But mostly JD. I can't stand the sight of him. He took my love, stomped all over it, stabbed it repeatedly, and then made out with the worst person possible. I mean_, Dr. Cox_? It's like he was trying his hardest to hurt me.

I knew he wasn't though. You could see the regret and pain in his eyes any time they fell on me.

I'm sure you could see the rage in mine. Rage that will probably never leave. I'll just get better at hiding it.

Damn him. Damn them both. And damn me for still loving him.

* * *

Angsty, no? ;D Reviews are love.


End file.
